marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante
Dante is the main character of the Devil May Cry series.In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Dante is seen wearing his attire from Devil May Cry 3, which chronologically, is the first game of the Devil May Cry series. Backstory Dante is the main protagonist in the [http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_%28series%29 Devil May Cry series]. He is the second son of Sparda and Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. As such, he is a half-demon, half-human hybrid. Dante is a mercenary dedicated to exterminating demons, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. In-Game Story Ending Dante: ...C'mon! You mean to tell me you've never played a video game before? All the good ones get harder and more interesting as you progress. It's kind of a given in good game design. You wanna make sure the player doesn't get bored before the end. Ghost Rider: And what would I care for this nonsense? Dante: Don't you get it, dude? I just beat the big boss in the game, but now... Ghost Rider: A stronger opponent has appeared, correct? I will warn you, devil hunter, this is no game you are playing. Dante: Ha-ha-ha! Are you kidding!? Life IS the ultimate game! You just don't get unlimited continues, but me, I always beat my games on the first try, so you better show me everything you got, sizzle-head! Gameplay Aside from his signature broadsword Rebellion and his two .45 caliber handguns, Ebony and Ivory, Dante makes use of the three-headed ice nunchaku Cerberus, the fire and wind scimitars Agni and Rudra, the electric guitar Nevan, and the gauntlet-and-greaves set Beowulf. Along with these Devil Arms (featured in Devil May Cry 3) are firearms from the same game, namely Artemis, a multi-beam laser gun; Kalina Ann, a rocket launcher from DMC3's Lady and Coyote-A, a sawed-off shotgun. His special moves consist of him entering Devil Trigger state, open-firing with Ebony and Ivory, and executing several Stingers (forward dash stabs) using the Rebellion. Thus, Dante has a buckload of moves more so than any other MVC3 character due to the fact he has so much moves that produce legit-followups in a Fei Long's Rekkaken(Conflagration Fist) manner rather than independent moves, though he is not the first to have over 18 moves in a fighting game, so basically, pratically every independant special has multiple additional inputs of some sort. Dante's moveset gives him a powerful rushdown game with lots of combos, zoning, crossups, mixups, and pressure, making him a character that excels well in literally any field. But sadly, despite sounding invincible, his moves do little damage and he's hard to fully master. One could say that his gameplay models after Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue due to a tributing artwork of the latter holding the trademark sword of Dante's, the Rebellion, as well as having a theme with the same name. Both these characters have many concepts in the battlefield(crossups, rushdown, diving attacks, launchers, powerups, long combos, etc.) So in that case, Ragna veterans from Blazblue: Continuum Shift should feel right at home with Dante for a while, especially those that are used to characters that have the most moves out of every other in a fighting game. Attacks *'Stinger '- Dante's signature move, lunges forward with a sword stab which causes wallbounce. *'Million Stab '- Followup to Stinger, Dante stabs multiple times in succession, then finishes with a knockdown stab. *'Drive' - Slashes a powerful wave from the ground. *'High Time' - Dante's standard launcher. A launcher attack straight from the DMC series. *'Twosome Time/Wild Stomp' - Fires Ebony and Ivory downward to the ground. *'Rain Storm' - Dante spirals in midair while firing Ebony and Ivory directly downward. *'Revolver' - Flips forward with Cerberus in hand to smash opponents. *'Multi-lock' - Fire a shot from Artemis that stalks the opponent, applying pressure. A rather slow move. *'Sphere' - Fires a shot from Artemis in the form of a huge orb, setting up traps. *'Acid Rain '- Fires the Artemis upward to scatter the bullets and make them rain downward afterward. *'Million Carats '- Followup to Crystal, Dante smashes Cerberus down on the ground to erupt a launching ice prison around himself. Can be executed before the attack animation of Crystal. *'Killer Bee' - Dive kicks downward with the Beowulf equipped. *'Helm Breaker' - Drops down with a downward sword slash. *'(Dash)' Jet-'Stream' - Runs forward while executing alternating slashes using Agni & Rudra. *'Twister '- Spins Agni & Rudra to create a flaming tornado. *'Aerial Cross '- Wildly slashes with Angi & Rudra in midair. *'The Hammer' - Executes a downward haymaker with Beowulf. Main Air Combo finisher. *'Fireworks '- Flails the Coyote-A around like a pair of nunchaku while firing it off. *'Dance Macabre '- A wild amount of obliterating slashes. *'Crazy Dance' - Followup to Dance Macabre, Dante grabs the hilt of his sword and does a spinning pole kick with it. *'Hysteric' - Fires missiles from Lady's personal gun from Devil May Cry 3, the Kalina Ann. *'Reverb Shock '- Rushes at the enemy with a solo with Nevan that covers Dante in electricity. *'Air Play '- Shoots a wave from Nevan in midair. *'Air Raid '- Fires a electric beam while in midair/mid-flight, can only be used during the Devil Trigger. Support *'α (Expansion): Crystal' - Creates erupting ice crystals using Cerberus. *'β (Anti-Air): Jam Session' -Creates a pillar of lightning accompanied by bats using Nevan. *'γ (Projectile): Weasel Shot' - Rushes forward, then backflips and rapidly fires his handguns Ebony and Ivory while in the air. Hyper Combos *'Million Dollars (Level 1)' - Unleashes quick fired rounds from his guns, Ebony and Ivory, in DMC's Twosome Time fashion, ending with a charged shot. *'Devil Trigger (Level 1)' - Increases Dante's strength and moving speed while giving him the ability to fly and use Nevan's Air Raid technique from DMC3. *'Dante Must Die (Level 3)' - Unleashes 4, quick back-and-forth Stingers. He then prepares for the "finale Stinger" which drives through the opponent and launches them forward in a ring of energy. Personality Earlier in the Devil May Cry series' story, Dante is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Dante is seemingly unafraid or just plain stoic, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office or being swallowed by a giant serpent demon. With the exception of Devil May Cry 2, Dante rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Dante can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons who choose the side of good, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons" in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason. Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences, he also cared for Vergil. Even after all the fighting the two did over the course of Devil May Cry 3, Dante still tried to save him when he (Vergil) was falling into the Demon World, and even went as far as to cry over losing him. Theme Song 300px Dante's theme song is a remix of "Devils Never Cry" the theme song of Devil May Cry 3. Trivia *Dante's English voice actor, Reuben Langdon, also voices Ken in Street Fighter IV '''and Super Street Fighter IV', another Capcom character who also predominantly wears red, and motion captures the character Chris Redfield, a character from the Resident Evil series. *Dante's Japanese voice actor in the anime, '''Toshiyuki Morikawa', also voiced Ryu in the Street Fighter series, as well as Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. * He was confirmed early May in Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Deadpool and Felicia. *His Level 1 Hyper Combo Million Dollars serves also as a shoutout to the Devil May Cry 1 scene where he fires an overcharged shot at the antagonist, Mundus, at the end of the game. *Deadpool is set as Dante's in-game rival due to their many similarities. They are both wisecracking mercenaries who wear red both adept in firearm and sword usage. They both also have regenerative abilities, and the fact that both their names start with the letter "D" is little more than coincidence. They even have a very similar hyper combo where they continually shoot their handguns at the enemy, with Dante firing rounds more fashionably and "stylishly". They are dissimilar in two respects, however - Dante lacks Deadpool's ability to break the fourth wall. He also isn't deformed and thus, needs no mask, and isn't mentally deranged. However, he cannot match Deadpool's humor and randomness, being less ridiculous in fights. *He currently has the most moves of the known MVC3 roster, with a whopping 40 moves, give or take. This is explained by the sheer amount of weapons he has and can use in-game. To balance his innate versatility, his moves were made evidently less damaging compared to other characters. *In game, most, if not all, of his special moves were derived from Devil May Cry 3's different Gunslinger and Swordmaster style moves. When the player activates a special move, rings of light flash around Dante, similar to when one activates a Crazy Combo in DMC3. *Dante's playstyle can be easily compared to Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue, where they seem to be rushdown characters with powerful combo extensions and moves that share similar positions: from diving moves, to forward dashes and charged projectiles. It is worth mentioning that they also share a similar button scheme featuring a light, medium and heavy attack button. *His victory pose is similar to the one he does at the end of Devil May Cry 3 when he and Lady were about to fight a horde of demons. *Dante's pose in his MvC3 artwork resembles the artwork of Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara (specifically his Sengoku Basara 2 alternate attire artwork). Curiously Date Masamune's English voice actor is also Reuben Langdon. *In one version of the game, Viewtiful Joe, he is a playable character with some of his moves from Devil May Cry along with the "Bangle of Time" (V-Watch), which was a hidden item in that game (this is also possibly reference in a special conversation when they are both first in the line-up on each team). *He, along with Ryu and Chris, were featured in majority of the earlier gameplay video trailers, due to the fact that Capcom showing more of Felicia and Morrigan, the other 2 of the first 5 confirmed for Capcom could raise a few corporate eyebrows from ESRB. Another reason could be that Devil May Cry, Street Fighter and Resident Evil, are Capcom's three most successful video game franchises. Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment